The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs) and more particularly to a portable IHS that detects whether it is operating within a case.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A portable IHS is an example of an IHS. Examples of a portable IHS include a notebook or a laptop computer, and other IHSs that are capable of operating portably with power supplied from a battery. For transporting a portable IHS, a user typically places the portable IHS in a reduced power state (e.g., a standby state or a hibernation state) or powers down the portable IHS, closes the portable IHS' lid, and places the portable IHS in a case (e.g., a substantially sealed case such as a conventional carrying case). In some situations, the user may not wait until the portable IHS has completed entering a reduced power state or completed powering down before closing the portable IHS' lid, assuming that the portable IHS will eventually complete such processes. However, even after the user has closed the lid and placed the portable IHS in a case, the portable IHS may not complete the processes to enter a reduced power state or power down. Accordingly, the portable IHS may continue to operate (e.g., in a full power state) while it is inside a case.
The portable IHS operating while it is inside a case may cause various problems. For example, temperature of the portable IHS may increase. Such increase in temperature may increase activity of the portable IHS' cooling fan, further leading to increase power consumption (e.g., consumption of power from the portable IHS's battery).
What is needed is a portable IHS for detecting whether the portable IHS is operating within a case, without the disadvantages discussed above.